


Notturno

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Or is it?), Crime & Mystery, F/M, Gen, Notturno by Meo Fusciuni (perfume), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: The ever-changing human heart reveals at night its poetic essence. Nocturne.





	Notturno

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The summary is taken from the notes for the [Notturno scent](https://www.meofusciuni.com/collection), however I changed the sentence a little. Or a lot.  
> The perfume notes include: rum, carnation, leather, ink, musk, birch, cedar and incense.

The rum in the glass before him didn't offer any answers nor advice. Vittorio of course had known it wouldn't, but the glass gave him a nice excuse to stay here for a while and not feel too much out of place.

He sipped the alcohol unhurriedly, casting a glance at the dimly lit stage where the singer sang some slow jazzy number. Her voice was low and soothing and smooth like the rum.

"I see your habits have changed."

Vittorio turned his head to see a woman sitting herself at his table. She had long dark hair and full red lips - her lipstick a shade lighter than her dress, which showed a bit of cleavage. She was smiling prettily, as only she knew how.

"Marietta. Why are you here?"

"Silly question," the woman chided gently, still smiling. "Why is anybody here? To have fun? To drink and dance? To meet someone and stop being lonely?"

Vittorio frowned. How dared she talk about being lonely when _she_ was the one who had left? It had been almost a year and Vittorio thought he finally managed to forget and move on. Now he wasn't so sure.

He watched the woman he once loved, her gestures still intimately familiar and her voice sweet as always, but now both were leaving a sting in his heart.

Did he still love her?

No... it wasn't that.

"I'm sure loneliness isn't something _you_ have to bear." Vittorio couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Is that what you really think?"

The woman seemed dejected and Vittorio regretted that his words may have been unkind.

"Sometimes you can feel lonely even with other people around." She lowered her head in thought. Then she looked up. "I never felt lonely with you."

Vittorio's heart skipped a beat. What was she trying to say?

"Well, don't you think it's too late for such declarations?"

The woman smiled sadly. "Probably. But what would you say for a walk? For old times' sake?"

"A walk? Now?"

She managed to surprise Vittorio once again.

The woman nodded. "The night is warm and bright. Come, just like we used to."

Vittorio fought with himself, but only for a moment. This probably wasn't going to end well. Though maybe...

The pair left the club, their arms linked. As they walked under the light of streetlamps and stars, the delicate aroma of the woman's perfumes entwined with the scent of carnations in full bloom.

* * *

The shot was precise, the death must have come swiftly.

The morning sun peeked through the half-opened window, making the pool of blood on the floor shine bright red. A splash of colour against the pastel hues of the room and Vittorio's white shirt.


End file.
